Colombia Invasion - Duke POV
Log Title: Colombia Invasion - Duke POV Characters: Baroness, Duke, Kinetic, Major Bludd, Metal-Head, Over Kill, Rock'n Roll, Scarlett, Temera, Wraith Location:Colombia Base, Colombia, South America Year: 26 February, 2009 TP: Colombia Invasion TP As Logged by Duke - Thursday, February 26, 2009, 8:28 PM Santa Morena :This long valley in the Andes Mountains, in the southern region of the Eastern Cordillera, was once host to a small farming community and the home of various drug cartels. However, it would appear that someone has recently moved in and leveled a very large portion of rainforest, sculpting the regin for their own purpose. Endless spans of rainforest have been torn away, leaving a very rocky region in its place, with steep slopes and scorched undergrowth. Many portions of this region have been flattened and leveled, providing an adequate region for a military base. :A thick wall has been constructed all around the main buildings, allowing sentries to walk between the stretches of razorwire, with the outer perimeters constantly patrolled by agile HISS tanks. Formations of troops march through the streets and paths of the base, both paved and unpaved. In the very center of these buildings, flying from a tall pole, is a black flag with a red Cobra insignia. On the northern end is a fully functioning airstrip, clearly designed to facilitate large aircraft as well as fighter jets. Along the eastern edge of the base runs the Magdalena river, with a complete dock constructed to facilitate seafaring vehicles. Contents: * Duke Stinger 4x4 #742 moves out the main gates with Major Bludd behind the wheel. He pulls the jeep up to the nearest of the troopers on guard and leans over to converse with the man. Duke is watching through binoculars from what he believes is a safe distance away. He is camoflagued and hidden. Duke quietly thumbs an encrypted radio relay, speaking softly into it. Joe CSM Duke says, " Bludd spotted. Definitely on base." Joe Scarlett says, "Satelitte Images indicate Baroness is present on base as well." Stinger 4x4 #742> Major Bludd appears to be giving the trooper a stern talking-to. He points to the gate, growls a warning, punctuating it with a clenched fist. Joe CSM Duke mutters, "Something up. Should move in soon." Joe Scarlett says, "I can get an assault team ready to go in 5 minutes. Any Requests on the personel?" Joe CSM Duke says, "Whomever is on duty and ready to move." Joe Scarlett says, "Copy That Duke." Joe Scarlett says, "Ghostrider, Temera, Rock'n'Roll, Report to the Airfield for an assault force." Stinger 4x4 #742> Major Bludd finishes his micro-tirade and turns his jeep around to head back into the base. Joe CSM Duke says, "Bludd's moving back into the base." Stinger 4x4 #742 goes back into the Cobra Base. Duke radios his coordinates to Rock 'n Tem can join him, and pulls back from his vantage point to make sure they aren't spotted. Cobra Base - Motorpool :The main road runs south to another guarded gate, opening up on a series of simpler buildings. The only portion of this Cobra base that has been totally paved, this area functions as the extensive motorpool. Warehouse-like buildings of all sizes serve as garages for the multitude of wheeled and tracked vehicles, from simple 4x4 Jeeps to enormous artillery trucks. The southmost edge of this area opens up into the cleared-out jungle, providing the vehicles easy access to the firing ranges. Contents: * Duke * Temera * Rock'n Roll * Scarlett * Vehicle Garages Scarlett brings her chute in for a landing, and moves quickly to remove the chute, and stash it under a vehicle. While down there, she pulls out a preset Demolition device, thermite grenade and C-4 Combonation, made by Tripwire. She sticks it underneath the Stinger, and moves to a fuel reserve tank to place another explosive. She is moving as stealthily as an almost-ninja can, which, for her own sake is pretty darn good. Duke moves in under the cover of the main force invasion as a distraction, leading Rock'n Roll and Temera in to meet up with Scarlett, already in place. Rock'n Roll follows close behind Duke, thankful the distraction is being so ... distracting. Temera follows quietly along behind, clutching her rifle carefully. She's breathing through her mouth, and has her eyes mostly closed, trying to make sure she can notice something before it gets too close. Duke stops and signals the other Joes to hold up and go to ground. Rock'n Roll ducks around the corner of one of the vehicle garages. Joe Scarlett says, "Demolitions in place" Joe CSM Duke says, "Moving to meet up with you now, Scarlett." Duke moves to Scarlett's reported position, weapons ready. Scarlett moves towards the entrance gates, and stays hidden in the shadows, until Duke closes in. Duke moves to meet up with the martial arts master, signalling his team to join them. Duke mutters to Scarlett, "Don't like this, Scarlett. Too easy." Temera follows quietly along for Scarlett, keeping up quickly wth others and watching around. Duke looks tense and worried Temera twitches as the muttering, frowning and clutching her rifle again. Rock'n Roll looks around nervously and scoots along the garage wall, taking to the surrounding brush and low-crawling his way to the others. Scarlett nods, slightly, "It could be a trap... but...." She shrugs. She pulls her Crossbow from her back, and than pulls the Detonator device for the Demolitions Packages, "Shall I start the party?" Duke grins. "Do it!" he barks. Scarlett presses the Button. A huge explosion rocks the Motor Pool, and brightens up the sky. A Smaller explosion joins the big one. The Small one is obviouslly a vehicle, while the huge one is likely a Fuel Reserve. Duke says, "Pretty." He readies his rifle. "Prepare for incoming." Scarlett tosses the detonator over her shoulder, as she murmers, "How romantic... Battle by Firelight..." She readies her Crossbow, and fires an explosive arrow at the gate leading to the main base, "There, a clear field of fire...." Temera snaps her eyes back open to watch now, until the fire goes down. She keeps trying to spot anyone she can, though. Rock'n Roll stays on his belly, just watching for potential targets to come into his field of view. Baroness leads the Cobra Response force towards the Motor Pool, "Cobra! Attack!" Duke waits in sight of the gate, ready to snipe officers as they come through. Metal-Head arrives, moving with surprising speed for a guy wearing an explosive suit made by the lowest bidder. "Aww right, who wants some?" he says, scanning for Joe vehicles and/or fortifications. Kinetic's entrance calls for a bit less fanfare. Rather, she's staying as low and out of the way as possible, even slipping out of view of normal scanning tech. Anything to make that first shot count, it may be the only one she can get. All it takes now is establishing which target is the highest threat to the home team. Duke remains out of sight, rifle ready. Stinger 4x4 #742 is the reciepient of an uncannily accurate burst of fire from a group of greenshirts who managed to get through the front lines. Its driver's side tires blow out making Bludd use all his driving skills to keep from rolling the vehicle. It comes to a shaky stop mere feet from a concrete garage wall and Bludd leaps out grabbing his rifle and glaring hotly at his enemies. Duke grins to himself. Bingo. He tracks Bludd's movements and prepares to fire. Scarlett brings her crossbow up at the Stinger, and prepares to put an explosive Quarrel through the Engine block. She fires, just as the Tires blow, and the Quarrel impacts on the ground behind the Stinger, "Dammit..." She mutters. Duke smiles to himself, and squeezes off a shot at Bludd. >> Duke strikes Major Bludd with Assault-Rifle . << Baroness moves forward, her Steyr AUG cradeled in her arms. She raises it, as she sees Duke prepare to fire at Bludd, she than squeezes a shot off at him. >> Baroness strikes Duke with Assault-Rifle . << Duke smiles as he nails his target, then grunts as a round slams painfully into his armor. He jumps up and sprints towards Bludd, dodging fire and trying to close the distance before he's struck again. The rifle rounds impact Bludd's armour, sending him staggering backward into the side of the inoperable jeep. He brings his rifle to bear on Duke, grinning as he sights in on his nemesis' center-of-mass. >> Major Bludd strikes Duke with Ak-47 . << Duke is driven back by Bludd's barrage. At least one round gets through his armor, judging by the sudden blossom of blood. He falls back and has to run for cover, drawing his sidearm and squeezing off a quick shot as his momentum is blown by Bludd's attack. >> Duke strikes Major Bludd with Automatic . << Rock'n Roll spies Metal-Head and decides a man with a rocket pack on his back is not a man he wants aiming at his team. He lines up his target in the sights of his M-60 and squeezes the trigger... >> Rock'n Roll strikes Metal-Head with M-60 . << Metal-Head is hit! A most palpable hit! Son of a...OW! He staggers as the force of the shot knocks him backwards. Recovering not as quickly as he used to, he starts trying to figure out where the shot come from so that he can return fire on the SOB... Baroness moves towards Duke and Bludd, sticking with Duke as a Target for now. She uses the fact that he is focused in on Bludd, to come up behind him, and attempts to bash him to the ground with her rifle. She has learned the art of rifle-butt strokes, better than many others. >> Baroness strikes Duke with Smash. << Duke is, in fact, focused on Bludd, and although he spots Baroness just before the hit, he's not fast enough in his wounded state to avoid the smash. >> Metal-Head strikes Rock'n Roll with M9 . << The pistol rounds deflect off Bludd's chest armour, and he's quick to seek cover behind the jeep while he surveys the situation. He grins as the Baroness clouts Duke one on the head with her rifle and shifts his focus to Scarlett, sending a burst of fire her way. Temera tries to see if she can't see somethingi better again with her other senses by this point, eyes closing just slightly. She's possibly a target if someone wants to shoot at her, but she's trying to hear/see anything she might not otherwise. >> Major Bludd strikes Scarlett with Ak-47 . << Scarlett is firing bolt after bolt at Vipers... than, without warning, sh is hit by AK fire from Bludd. Nothing too serious, but she turns, pulls another Bolt for her crossbow, and fires it at the Major, "Nice to see you too..." She mutters. >> Scarlett strikes Major Bludd with Power Crossbow . << Duke hits the ground, grunting manfully. Spinning, he lashes out a foot, trying to sweep the Baroness off her feet... and not the way Destro does. Kinetic keeps her low profile, having to be exceptionally careful about friendly fire with the cannon resting upon her shoulders. It's getting pretty hectic out there up until one of her electronic gizmos beeps in her ears, the targeting HUD in her imagers drawing her attention towards something she can barely even make out. Detected..! Setting her jaw and narrowing her eyes she brings the crosshairs of the coilgun around and lines up the shot, tearing the back half of that downed Jeep off of its frame as the twin vapor corkscrews simply appear across the battlefield. Rock'n Roll takes a bullet in the shoulder and rolls to the side, taking his machinegun with him. He gathers his feet under him and moves, the bipod swinging free on his M-60 as he tries to get Metal-Head to keep his head down. >> Rock'n Roll misses Metal-Head with M-60 . << Over Kill enters the battlefield, flanked by about 50 of his BATs on the ground, with all seven of his vectors before him. He's wearing a black cape today, as if hes been preparing for such a attack. He points his finger to the Joes, his cape billowing in the wind. Cold, metallic eyes look out to the attackers. "BATs, Vectors.. our time has come. The humans have softened them up. Go in, for the kill." >> Kinetic misses Temera with Coilgun . << Metal-Head ducks as he's attacked again, moving -- or at least trying to move -- for better cover. He turns, trying to keep the missiles on his back aimed away from his attacker. "Aww hell no," he growls. "No way am I gettin' taken down by some glorified beachbum!" >> Metal-Head critically strikes Rock'n Roll with Smg ! << >> Duke misses Baroness with Kick. << Major Bludd takes the crossbow bolt in the back of his calf as he turns to move out of Scarlett's sights. "Bloody hell..." He keeps moving as he returns fire. Temera thought she'd gotten a heat trace from there. She opens one eye, trying to keep a location on it, and sighting in for the spot. As soon as she /thinks/ she has it lined up, after evading or trying to, she narrows her eyes, pulling the trigger back on her rifle, trying for a short burst. >> Major Bludd strikes Scarlett with Ak-47 . << >> Temera misses Kinetic with XM-8 Assault Rifle . << Baroness sidesteps Duke's attempted sweeping her off her feet. She smiles, "Poor Duke... Too slow to catch a woman." She returns the favor, aiming a kick at the Man of Action's head. >> Baroness misses Duke with Roundhouse. << Scarlett is struck again by the Major, "Allright Bludd.. that is enough." She slings her crossbow behind her, and runs towards the Major. She swings a fist at him as she closes the gap. "Time for you to sleep the sleep of the wicked, and the ass kicked." >> Scarlett strikes Major Bludd with Punch. << Duke says, "Maybe I'm not as motivated when it comes to skanks." He rises up and lashes out a kick at the Baroness's plastic head. >> Duke misses Baroness with Roundhouse. << Bullets stitch up Rock 'n' Roll's side, causing the man to stumble. He drops to the ground and rests the machinegun on a handy piece of debris, aiming it at Metal-Head again. >> Rock'n Roll misses Metal-Head with M-60 . << "SKANK?" The Baroness asks, incredolously. "HOW DARE YOU!" She pulls a knife from her boot, and slashes at Duke's head, "Bleed you American pig!" >> Baroness misses Duke with Knife. << >> You evade Baroness's Knife attack. << The Vectors streak after the attaking airforce and the BATs try to attack anyone and anything on the ground. The machines turn chaos into more chaos as Over Kill looks for a personal target. You know its a rough day when he decides to dirty his hands personally. Kinetic's first instinct is to duck, and naturally so as a bunch of bullets zip past her, punching through the local scenery with rude little supersonic snaps. Close, but not close enough. Her own shot must have been deflected by the rear half of that Jeep, at such velocities things could be really tricky like that. With a less obstructed view she dials in a bit tighter and tries another, if a few missed small-caliber bullets are the biggest of her worries then she's not out of this yet. >> Kinetic misses Temera with Coilgun . << Duke fades back, avoiding the knife slash. "You know, I generally don't like to hit a woman, but in your case, I'll make an exception." >> Duke strikes Baroness with Bash. << Major Bludd remembers being on the receiving end of Scarlett's fists all too recently, it seems, and the repeat experience is no better than the earlier one. He lets his rifle drop to his side and swings a fist toward his red-headed opponent. "I owe you a few, don't I?" >> Major Bludd strikes Scarlett with Punch. << Metal-Head gets missed by Rock'n Roll's fire and smirks, though he felt the wind on that one. Still, not getting shot combined with blood loss makes him a bit of a cocky fool as he takes aim again, hoping to issue the coup degrace -- which he insists on pronouncing as Koo de Gracey, no matter how often he's told he's wrong... Baroness oofs as she is struck, but she otherwise remains quiet. She just reverses the Slash, Holding the knife as she punches at Duke's face, using the knife hilt to strengthen the blow." >> Baroness misses Duke with BASH. << >> Metal-Head misses Rock'n Roll with Smg. << Scarlett shrugs, taking the punch and rolling with it. She turns it into a spin that she uses to duck low, stick out her right leg, and attempts to sweep Bludd to the ground. >> Scarlett strikes Major Bludd with Sweep. << >> Major Bludd temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Kinetic suddenly fades into sight without a sound. Major Bludd calls a command into his radio, finally managing to separate himself from the bloodlust he's allowed to overtake him. His shout is loud enough for nearby combatants to hear clearly: "All units: Plan Royal is now in effect! Repeat, all personnel report to Plan Royal stations immediately! This is not a drill--" He's cut off as Scarlett's leg sweeps his feet out from under him and he crashes to the ground. His helmeted head hits hard and he can only lay there, stunned, as the battle continues around him. Duke grins at the Baroness wickedly as he avoids another slash. "Let me show you how it's done," he says threateningly, looking not at all like the sweet Duke of the cartoon. Temera keeps watching her heat trace, trying to adjust quickly. She moves away and tries to avoid the blast from the big gun, trying to re-sight for another attack. Her rifle is the only tyhing that will reach at this range though, so she starts trying to slip closer. Duke draws his combat knife from its sheath, and cruelly slashes at the Baroness's pretty face. >> Duke strikes Baroness with Knife. << >> Temera strikes Kinetic with XM-8 Assault Rifle . << Scarlett looks down at Bludd, and smirks, "Plan Royal... How quaint." She than titls her head, and reaches down to toss the Major towards the Burning vehicles behind her. "Consider yourself captured, Major." >> Scarlett strikes Major Bludd with Throw. << Baroness oofs again, Duke is starting to tick her off. She brings up her assault Rifle, and yells to the Cobra's still engaged, after hearing the Plan Royal order, "Cobra! Retreat to the Command Area!" She triggers a burst at Duke's Chest. >> Baroness misses Duke with Assault-Rifle . << Rock'n Roll decides he's had enough of Metal-Head's ranged attacks. Time to take the fight to him! Rock charges toward the Cobra operative, swinging his M-60 like a bat. >> Rock'n Roll misses Metal-Head with Smash. << Duke lunges at the Baroness, moving too close to be fired on (although his armor is slightly burned by the muzzleflash). He lashes out with his arm, trying to catch her across the chest to throw her off her feet. >> Duke misses Baroness with Throw. << Metal-Head yelps and ducks as Rock'n Roll brings the fight up close and personal. Way personal! Dental bill personal -- and nobody who has worked for Cobra for any amount of time wants ANYTHING WHATSOEVER to do with their 'dental plan'. "You son of a..." Metal-Head punches out, trying to drive his fist into Rock'n Roll's anatomy. >> Metal-Head misses Rock'n Roll with Punch. << Major Bludd is all too glad to do exactly as the Baroness suggests as he picks himself up off the ground, his ears still ringing. Without a second glance, he turns and runs for the Command Sector. >> Major Bludd retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Metal-Head, Baroness, Kinetic, Duke, Temera, Rock'n Roll, Scarlett, and Over Kill. << : Major Bludd says, "Oh I am so dead." : Metal-Head says, "OK, everybody, on three!" : Temera grins : Major Bludd glowers at Metal. ;) Baroness sidesteps the Duke's attack. She smiles at him sweetly, and pulls out a air pistol. She fires a Dart at Duke, "Sleep Duke..." Kinetic gets peppered with rounds that time, her target's narrowing in on her... Why the hell can't she land any of her own shots? Did this thing get out of calibration again?! She's about to try a bit of manual fine-tuning when she receives the message from Bludd, one that gets cut a bit short for her liking. Finding the demolished Jeep is easy, from there it's not much more work to figure out what happened to the commander. She might not know Scarlett on a by name basis yet but she does know that's one of the Major's current problems. When Bludd gets up and runs for it she's right there to offer some cover fire, while it lasts. >> Baroness strikes Duke with Tranq-Dart. << >> Duke temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << >> Kinetic misses Scarlett with Coilgun . << Duke opens his mouth for a snappy retort, but then suddenly slumps forward to the ground. Temera, meanwhile, uses the fact that she's not being fired on to her best opportunity, trying to move up and in, and slip up on the sniper to see if she can get herself into easy melee range quickly. Scarlett turns from the Major, as she is shot at by the Coilgun... She has just enough time to dive for cover, and pulls a shuriken as she dives. It flies at Kinetic... >> Scarlett misses Kinetic with Shuriken. << Over Kill nods at the command he hears on the radio "As usual we get to clean up after command. Let's go, BATs..." Rock'n Roll finds the idea of pounding Metal-Head's face in has definite appeal. He lets his M-60 fall to the ground and takes a swing at his opponent's head. >> Rock'n Roll strikes Metal-Head with Punch. << Metal-Head's head is his weakest point! Rock'n Roll's punch causes his brain to rattle around like a pea in a 55 gallon drum. Still, it's hard to damage something that small and fat-filled. "That's it," he says, kicking out at Rock'n Roll. "I am *outta* here!" >> Metal-Head strikes Rock'n Roll with Kick. << Baroness turns to see what other Joes might need to be pushed back, at least temporarily, and she raises her Steyr, looking at Metal-Head and Rock'n Roll. "Well, Destro would probably like his test subject back, and without being too dead..." She aims at Rock'n Roll, and fires a burst. >> Baroness strikes Rock'n Roll with Assault-Rifle . << Kinetic is momentarily distracted by something metallic flicking through the air at her. Was that a..? It WAS! She has to bite back a sudden laugh, the only thing restraining her that of the fact that her expensive piece of experimental tech hadn't done any better, but a shuriken?! Bludd's outta there, good enough. Now where did that other target get off to..? She's almost frantic in the scan, panning, zooming, trying to find Temera out there on the field. There-Wait! Movement left, -there!- Swearing under her breath she aims for the ground directly in front of Temera and fires -there,- it's moving a whole lot less and shrapnel's always a pain. >> Kinetic strikes Temera with Coilgun . << Major Bludd dashes from the scene, the quarrel protruding from his leg wiggling painfully as he moves. Rock'n Roll takes the kick to the temple, the momentum forcing him to take several steps back. The machinegunner isn't faring too well, even before the Baroness lights him up with gunfire. He sinks to the ground, his vision blurring. He does his best to make his profile as small as possible, low-crawling painfully away from the battle. : Rock'n Roll says, "Courage warning. :) Also: ow." Scarlett sees Temera shot at by the Coilgun, and she brings up her crossbow. She sights in on the Cobra Trooper that is firing the BFG, and fires a Bolt at her. She than dashes forward, towards Tem, to try and get her behind some cover before another such shot can come in on her. >> Scarlett strikes Kinetic with Power Crossbow . << Baroness yeels out to Metal Head and Kinetic, "Retreat you fools! Get out now. Return to the Command Area, and prepare for the next wave!" Metal-Head has worked for Cobra long enough to know when to retreat, he just hadn't realized that the 22 minute mark had come so soon! Next wave? Must be a two-parter... Shaking his head to try and clear it, he starts to shuffle-run-stagger on his way away from the battle. >> Metal-Head retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Over Kill keeps directing BATs and Vectors, here there and everywhere. He knows even if every last Cobra leaves this base he'll be here defending it. The duty of a killer robot. Duke lays on the ground, sleeping peacefully. He dreams of wrestling large snakes. : Over Kill says, "uh-HUH. And thats all we need to know about Duke :P" : Baroness says, "I do not envy you the headache you shall have when you awaken... Rest well, and dream of Large... SNAKES??" : Kinetic says, "Hahah!" : Over Kill says, "all those times being captured in the arenas gave him a complex :)" Scarlett sees Duke on the ground, and frowns. With Duke down.... "JOES! Follow the retreating Cobra's, they MUST NOT be allowed to escape!" She raises her crossbow, and yells out, '" .. She really wishes the man would not have such a 'hero' complex. He's worse than Snake-Eyes. Sometimes... The great robot hordes start to follow behind the retreating cobras. Over Kill turns to Scarlett. "You think it will be that easy.." He starts to slink towards the Joe's lines. Temera ooofs as she's hit, stopping briefly in shock and trying to shake it off. She flinches, staggering heavily, but is close enough to range she thinks. She tries to make a snatch for Kinetic, wanting to knock her down quickly if she can. >> Temera strikes Kinetic with Claw. << Scarlett sees Over Kill, and chuckles, "A Metal Man... Do you have a heart yet, Tin Man?" She asks, as she draws her katana from the sheath on her back, "Shall we find out?" She rushes Over Kill, and swipes her Katana at his Chest... Metal-Head keeps running because he is not at home to Mr. Blowing Up. Been there, done that, have the scars like a relief map of the Rocky Mountains to prove it. >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Sword. << Baroness stands near the Gate, what is left of it, and shoots at the Joes, holding the rear of the retreat, "Over Kill... Stay Close...." She starts, just as he is slashed by the redheaded devil woman. She fires at a random Joe every now and than. Over Kill takes the sword to his chest. It breaks through his armor, but not quite to his core. "No organic heart, wench. But perhaps.. I could find yours." He pauses a moment and shakes his left arm. His arm falls to the ground. He places on his machete arm in a quick motion and takes a slice at Scarlett's abdomen. >> Over Kill strikes Scarlett with Eviscerate. << Kinetic frowns further, mutters something else to her and suddenly -stands- in preparation for a retreat sprint. Right in time to find her target, Temera, with nails that are way longer and more vicious than they ever should have been. She turns enough to keep her gun from getting shredded, instead feeling the sharp tug on her flexible armor as it's sheared through to the vulnerable flesh beneath. Pain is quick to make itself known, hissing inwardly and biting back a sudden cry. But..can't attack now, she's gotta get out of here..! "Dis is not over!" she snarls out, already set in a dead run, bleeding along the way. Scarlett is slashed good and hard and deep across the chest, her skin parts, and blood flows. She doesn't stop her sword duel with Over Kill, she slams the point of her sword at him Rapidly, aiming for the weaker points in the Tin Man's Armor. >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Rapid-Strike. << Temera laughs just a little bit, picking her nails out and smiling. "Looks pretty over to me, dearie. Unless you want to stay and finish it..." She looks around then for another target. Over Kill takes another hit in his chest, almsot to the heavily armored black box in his center. He snarls. "You are good, human. But not good enough." He takes his blade and attempts to ram it through her right arm and pin her to the ground with it. Normally over kill isn't so rough, but tonight? Hes all out there. "Goodnight, fair scarlett." he leers. >> Over Kill misses Scarlett with Skewer. << Baroness chuckles, and sees Temera wanting to kill something so she fires at the woman. Full Auto. "Go down you wench." Rock'n Roll moves to the edge of the motorpool area and applies a field bandage to some of his more serious bullet wounds. >> Baroness misses Temera with Assault-Rifle . << Temera swears quickly and suddenly as she's fired on, diving down and pulling her weapon back up, smirking at the fire. She targets quickly at Baroness, pulling the XM-8 back up as she starts moving in on her. "Not going down quite yet, nope." Scarlett sidesteps, "Perhaps I am better than you think, Over Kill." She pulls a grenade, and pulls the pin, shoving it at Over Kill's chest. Let it blow something loose... >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Grenade . << >> Temera strikes Baroness with XM-8 Assault Rifle . << : Kinetic winces! Loves the creative attacking of folks around here. Baroness is shot by Temera, and she frowns, "Over Kill... Now is the time to get out of here! To the Command Sector, NOW!" Over Kill is slammed backward, but luckily the grenade doesn't blow him completely apart. It does remove a good deal of his right midsection and leave him on the ground. He picks up his useless right arm and tries to whack Scarlett on the head with it. "Soon as I can get up I'll be there!" >> Over Kill strikes Scarlett with Bash. << Scarlett is hit by the arm..."You're kung fu Grip is failing you, Over Kill." She brings her sword up, and than slashes it at Over Kill's head section, "Can you fight without your head?" >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Sword. << Over Kill's head gets lobbed right off. "You stop cutting off my head!" He emits from his chest. He tries to kick at Scarlett. "Don't you know I have friends to cover.." >> Over Kill misses Scarlett with Kick. << "Not so good when you can not see, eh Over Kill?" The Ninjess comments. She picks up the head, and uses throws it right at Over Kill's Chest. >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Throw. << Over Kill 's head slams right into his chest. "Thank you. Now I can run..." with that he starts to run off. Scarlett brings out a Shuriken and throws it at Over Kill's fleeing butt. "Stupid Robot..." >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Shuriken. << Duke zzzzs... Over Kill yelps as he ends up with a shruiken in his butt. The one armed BAT heads towards the kingsnake, running still. Temera pulls back essentally, staying with the group. She got shot, and is bleeding in a nasty fashion, but... Baroness escapes the firefight with no further Damage, "Over Kill, time to hot foot it." Duke lays on the ground, bleeding and unconcious Joe Scarlett says, "Greenshirts, Cobra retreating to the COmmand Center of the base... Pursue." Over Kill murmurs "Vector Five. Land and pick us up." He calls. With that one of the blue death machines hovers before him. He reaches up and a claw grabs his remaining arm. He lets it pull him to the sky and into its undercarriage. Scarlett looks up as the Cobra Kingsnake flies off, "Holy hell.. that thing is huge." She moves to Duke, pulls out the tranq Dart, and snaps some smelling salts under his nose, "Duke, should I order Air Units to follow that thing?" Duke blinks, rapidly regaining consciousness and trying to focus. "Yes, Scarlett. Order our --" Duke is interrupted as all around the Joes tremendous fireballs explose into the sky. Concussion blasts and debris hammer the named Joes. Scarlett is knocked off her feet, but she retains hold on her Radio, and she yells into it... Joe Scarlett says, "Greenshirt Units 235, 287, and 917 RESPOND!" Duke says, "The Rangers! Have them pull back!" He coughs as smoke fills his lungs from the dust and fire. Scarlett tries to pick herself up off the ground, and she looks at Duke as she does, "No response sir.... I.... I think we have to count them as gone...." She looks unhappy, as she ordered them into the Command Sector...." Struggling, she is unable to get to her feet. Duke lays on the ground, bleeding and coughing. "It was a trap. I knew it was too easy. Get on the horn and call for evac before Cobra comes back to finish the job." Scarlett nods slightly, and speaks into her radio again. Joe Scarlett says, "This is Scarlett... We need immediate Evac.... Just four of us... the rest are.... dead...." Rock'n Roll's ears ring mercilessly with the deafening sounds of the explosions. Heavy metal never did this kind of damage. Duke says, "We need... to get out of... sight of... aerial recon." He tries again to get up. V-22 Osprey #1421 finally gets into range to be heard. The Evac Chopper lands in the motorpool and Medics move quickly to get the wounded. The Greenshirt COmmander asks Duke as he is being moved, "Shall we try to recover any bodies of our men? I should tell you the over head view doesn't make that a likely scenario however." Duke is unable to get up, and grimaces at his unfamiliar helplessness. "Make a quick pass to gather what you can, but be prepared to move out. We don't want to get caught in a second wave of attacks." V-22 Osprey #1421 :The V-22 Osprey is a joint service, multimission, military tiltrotor aircraft with both a vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) and short takeoff and landing capability (STOL). It is designed to perform missions like a conventional helicopter with the long-range, high-speed cruise performance of a turboprop aircraft. The V-22 was developed by Bell Helicopter Textron, which manufactures it in partnership with Boeing Helicopters. The initial operators are the U.S. Marine Corps and United States Air Force. The FAA classifies the Osprey as a model of powered lift aircraft. Contents: * Wraith Duke is loaded into the Osprey on a stetcher Outside, Scarlett is moved into the Osprey as well... The Greenshirts recover what they can. As soon as the Greenshirts have gotten all they can, the pilot, an almost familiar female pilot to evac flights (she rarely gets to do anything else, other than recon flights any more), takes off. "We'll be home in time for... A Midnight snack folks." Wraith pilots the Joes back to the Pit. Duke is carried to medbay. Scarlett is carried in as well, along with Temera and others injured in the fight. Generic Greenshirt Medics work on patching up the Joes' injuries. The doctors scurry around the wounded Joes Duke remains sluggish as he's patched up Temera just lays there, getting her big hole fixed. She sighs and looks around at all the injuries, shaking her head slightly. Duke opens his mouth to suggest follow-up orders, and passes out.